Wolf in sheep clothing
by stoopid2
Summary: A certain Slytherin remembers his past and how it relates to his present


"When I was young, I thought I knew the world. I thought I had it by it's strings. It was my puppet, my little toy. But, alas this wasn't the case. For I was the toy and a very dumb one indeed. I was played , pushed and betrayed. All of this in the name of love. All this for a thing which doesn't exist. All this for a thing that does can exist. Well, maybe in the corner of some secret hopeless romantic's mind such as myself. I only wished for one thing and one thing only……everything. Was that to much to ask?"

"Well, you see greed is a strange thing my friend, and a very grave sin."

"I wasn't finished. At least spare me the morality speech on greed for now. Besides, I swear that will be the least of my worries."

The sea of silence flooded and overwhelmed the two in the cell. One both felt compelled to speak yet they said nothing.

Cough Cough "Very well, go on."

"Not yet." States the young man contemplatively

"What is on your mind? What secrets are you keeping that clearly haunt you?"

"I just want to be redeemed" "Only undoing your mistakes can grant you redemption."

"Are you ready to finish your story?

"Yes, but are you ready? It is a very long story."

The man beside him smiles. "We aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"It all started about nine years ago , when I received the mark, Remember Draco?" His companion rolls his eyes and rolls his head over to the side looking at him lazily.

"Do I remember? You want to know do I remember? How can I not after you bragged incessantly about the girls and the power?"

He shakes his head with a laugh. "Any how, it was that very same night that a certain Lioness made her way back to my room."

Draco frowns. "Who are you talking about?"

Montague pretends to zip his lips and throws up his hands. "She will remain nameless for now."

"I can't visualize the damned story without knowing the names of the people you talk of."

Montague shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, what's in a name?"

Draco laughs, "Ok Shakespeare let's just get on with the story."

He folds his hands then takes a deep breathe. "As I was saying. One night this all started, with a young lioness."

* * *

Montague is broken away from his thoughts by a knocking. He looks up and a indescribable emotion held fast to his face.

"What are you doing….here?"

The girl blows up her cheeks and then exhales. "My watch. I think I lost it on the train ride home."

Montague is now beside himself for no apparent reason. A matter of fact is that he is not amused with this girl running him around in a circle around the Mulberry bush.

"This still does not tell me why you are here, now, in my home." She shifts her weight to her right leg and crosses her arms for solace.

She knew it would be a risk to come here. She knew that she had to bare her soul to him. But, she refuses to bare all of it. After all, who say's it's guaranteed he wouldn't refuse her?

"Well, you see I remember distinctly you bumping into me." Montague tilts his head even more confused. He watches her for a moment, still not inviting her to sit with him.

"And I just thought that you might have,…" "That I might have stole it?" He finished her statement. He smiles helplessly and it is all that she can do from restraining her lips to turn outward. The statement was so unbelievable that she herself could not even lie about that.

Montague stands up. "So, not only do you lie about losing your watch, but your accusing me of stealing?" Angelina scoffs. "Who's to say that you didn't steal it?" "Well, I do, since your wearing it right now."

Angelina's eyes slowly drift down towards her arm. The mortification washes over her face timelessly. "So, if I may inquire to why you are here. And this time I want the truth."

Angelina sighs knowing that she has no scapegoat. "Ok, listen…" She says weakly. "I know we aren't the best of friends or anything like that."

Montague tilts his head back and smiles smugly. "But….?" "I need a favor."

"Go on." Montague said interested. "We've known each other a really long time. I know you don't truly hate me." Angelina tightens her fists. "I don't know how to ask you this." He lift his shoulders. "Just ask." Angelina takes a deep breathe. " I know what is about to happen. And, I know Harry Potter will not win. Can you keep me and Fred safe?"

He looks into her eyes finally seeing what toll this has taken on her. The last few weeks of school she seemed distracted and stressed. Who wouldn't be if they thought their life was in danger?

"Please don't say no. I'm begging you." "Even if I cared about what happened to you, how do you propose I go about doing this?"

Angelina looks around. "I… I don't know. I was hoping that you would know what to do."

Tbc pretty please review


End file.
